Public secerets
by daddiesdarlingangel
Summary: bella as been in love with edward forever he only thought of her as a friend. They are both 22 fresh out of college and unmarried. Untill one day edward calls bella and can ruin there life by marrying tanya and asking bella to be the best man m 4 lang
1. Prologue

Eight years earlier  
We were laying on my bed listening to my lullaby in complete  
silence. High school would begin tomorrow and everything would change. I was  
slowly running my fingers through his hair when I realized things might change  
for the worst. Edward Cullen was the most beautiful guy I have ever seen I  
would say handsome but it wasn't broad enough. He had this messy bronze hair  
that made him look like he just rolled out of bed. He has these gentle emerald  
eyes that make you swoon and when he's angry they have a mysterious glint  
that almost makes him seem dangerous.  
Most people have never seen Edward smile maybe a cocky  
little grin but never the real thing, but when I really see him smile that  
crooked little smile he says it's just for me. He wasn't real arrogant  
either. He was gentle man, totally and completely charming and I love him. But  
I'm just his best friends practically knew each other before we were born  
(our moms were friends). Besides I'm just plain old Bella why would he have  
me when he could find someone so much better??  
"Bella… are you okay?" He asked. The song had stopped and my  
fingers were mid way frozen in his hair. I slowly pulled my hand back and gave  
him a shaky smile and said "Yeah I'm okay." I lied terribly. Edward  
turned to face me and frowned. "I know you better than that." He said his  
eyes demanding a real answer. I sigh "You'll become the baseball star and  
football star, okay scratch that you'll be the star of all the sports at  
Forks High. You'll become so popular that you won't know what to do and  
you'll get a girlfriend. I'm just afraid you won't have time for me."  
Tears welled up and spilled over onto my cheeks. I quickly look away.  
"Isabella Marie Swan I would never leave you behind!" Edward said  
sounding oh so serious and a little mad. I looked at him. His gaze was steady.  
"I can't imagine life without you Bella and don't you ever think that I  
won't have time for you!!" He brushed a stray piece of hair out of my  
face. As I gaze into his eyes I see this emotion I couldn't quite name…  
was it love? No he couldn't love me…could he?  
He leaned down and softly brushed his lips across my  
cheek. If my cheek weren't already burning now they were on fire.  
He leaned a little closer into me while rummaging through  
his pocket. After a minute he pulled out his pocket knife. "Oh Edward not  
again! Aren't we a little too old for the blood oath?" I say not wanting  
to have to cut my palm again. But he didn't seem to be listening. He looked  
at me such intensity that all thoughts of blood left my mind. "I love you  
Bella. You're my best friend. I can't imagine one day without you. Do you  
love me to?" I nod not trusting myself to speak out loud. "Then promise me  
if neither of us are married by the age of 22 that we'll marry each  
other." My heart fills with hope and joy.  
"I promise." I whisper. Then he takes my hand gently and  
slowly drags the blade across until there was a thin line of blood. He  
repeats this on his own hand and then we clasp our hands together mixing the  
blood and making the oath official. Be we still held each others hand as we  
lay there in a intense silence hoping its not time for him to go home.


	2. Chapter!

Number one

The phone started to ring. I sat bolt up right grabbing it. It was SIX in the morning. As I answered the phone I heard the most beautiful voice that I have been longing to hear for a long time now. It was Edward.  
Hey I said  
Hey bells, so I have some good news for you.  
What is it? I ask  
Well I'm getting married and inwas wondering if you would be my best man? That all came out in a jumble of words that I coul barely understand. But since I hang out with Alice I could understand it.  
M brilliant response was What??!!  
I'm getting married to Tanya and I really want you to be my best man.  
But I'm not a guy why don't you get Emmett to do it?  
Because you are my best friend and I love you.  
I sigh he could always munipulate me. Fine I groan.  
Good he says inwill see you at my house around twelve thirty okay well bye Bella Tanya is calling me.  
Bye I whisper after he has already hung up. I hate Tanya she cheats on Edward and then doesn't tell him and expects everybody else to care and not tell him. I wish she would go die with hades.

EpOV

Omg I still can't believe Tanya said yes to me. As I thought about it I decided I hago call Bella and ask her to be my best man. I picked up the phone and called her.

Glancing at the clock I realized it was six in the morning. Oh well Bella would probally be awake. She was always an early riser when we were little. It was funny we would have sleepovers and she would be up at six and by the time I got up she would have made a seperate breakfast for everyone else even me. Mine was sunnyside up eggs with French toast that was soaked in the pan with cinnamon and butter. The best food in the world.  
But instead of pursuing a career in culinary arts she decided to become an English lit major. I have no clue why. That still bothered me that I couldn't go and talk to her about these simple things anymore . For some reason Bella hates her and she hates Bella. The night she left for college was the night she stopped talking to me and her brother.

The phone finishes it's dial tone and j answer hello excited.  
She replies a sleepy hello?  
I guess she wasn't an early riser anymore I hate the fact that I know nothing about her anymore. After I hang up I go and talk to tanya about the wedding she wants a winter wedding in paris because u have so much money she says we should ne able to afford her dream wedding.  
I remember when I was little with Bella her dream wedding was to get married in the mountains with everything simple. I miss Bella being my friend my best friend. I remeber that blood promise I made with her. I guess that she won't have to marry me anymore even though she probally hates me for no reason. Oh well I looked at Tanya and told her I was going back to sleep. I turned around uwalked up to my room lied down and fell back asleep.

My last thought was I miss Bella I think I still love her


	3. Chapter Two

chapter 2: I hate suprises.

You know I never really expected him to marry Tanya.  
When we met her sophmore year. Edward couldn't take his eyes off her, but I  
brushed it off as a crush. I didn't expect it to last long. I didn't even  
expect her to like him back even though they were both popular she seemed to  
have a thing for, Jacob Black, our rival school's QB. But it looks like I'm  
always wrong and I should just stop expecting when it comes to Edward. Junior  
year was the year I slowly stared to loose Edward. That was the year Edward  
had the guts to ask her out; no suprise she said yes.  
I remember not being suprised somehow. Like even though I never expected  
her to say yes I kinda knew they'd get together during our high school  
carear.  
None of us thought they would last after all they seemed to have nothing in  
common. He liked Muse, Debbusy, and Jimmy Eat World. She liked Taking Back  
Sunday, T-Paine, and Brittany drank, while he was strait-edge. They  
fought most of the time.  
Even Emmet, my twin brother and Edward's other best friend, made a joke  
about it. "Hey Edward! When are you going to dump that Hoe Bag Tanya and  
finally bust a move on Bella?" "Bella knows shes the only one for me!!" He'd  
say and wink me. At that Emmet would roll his eyes and laugh while I tried to  
hide my blush. Nobody knew about they day in my room. It was a secret kept  
beteewn us.  
Graduation was the day I found out Tanya's dirty little secret.  
***Flash back senior year***

"OH my God! Bella I can't belive we've finally graduated!!!"  
Alice practically screamed in my face. "Ali calm down!! Its no big deal!"  
"No Big deal!? No Big Deal!!? Bella WE"RE FINALLY GETTING OUT OF THIS HELL  
HOLE!!" she screamed with enthusiasm. If my ears hadn't hurt so much I  
would've laughed.  
I tell her I'm going to get something to drink and head towards the  
kitchen. As I look for a non-spiked drink I hear someone come up behind me.  
"Hey Sweetthang." He said dragging out the hey. I knew that voice anywhere.  
Mike, my not so secret admirere was here and obviously Buzzed. GOd I so don't  
need this right now. I slowly turn to Mike my fakest smile plastered on my  
face. "Hey Mike!" I say knowing where this was going.  
"I was wonderin.." He starts but I cut him off. " Oh sorry Mike gotta go  
find Emmet we're suppose to be leaving soon." Even drunk the mention of my  
brother's name made him shiver in fear. I tried very hard not to laugh as I  
ran out of the room. But sudenly I was on the hunt! THAT PIXIE WAS GONNA GET  
IT!!!!  
"ALICE BRANDON CULLEN. I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR **!!! i CAN'T BELIEVE YOU  
INVITED MIKE THE FLY TO THE PARTY!!!"  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BELLA?" she yelled back. this  
time it didn't bother me. You could barley hear each other over the music.  
" Mike... is here." I said threw bared teeth. "Oh ** no! THat SOB crashed my  
party!?" before I could say anything she rushed off to find him.  
Then I was off to find Emmet. I was not lying when I said we were suppose to  
be leaving soon. I promised Charlie we wouldn't drink tonight. I doudt he'd  
believe me if I was the one who drove home.  
I went from room to room in the never ending Cullen house. Asking everyone  
if they had seen him. Next thing I knew I had run into Edward. "hey Bells have  
you seen Tanya?"He asked I rolled my eyes and mumbled "Probably getting drunk  
downstairs." He pretended not to hear me. "Nevermind I bet Alice knows."I  
rolled my eyes at his comment as he escaped back in the maze of  
sweat,music,and the never ending tunnel of rooms. Alice hated Tanya almosted  
hated her as much as I did. "** tries to hard." She often said.  
I shook my head and kept walking. I came to Edward's romm expecting to  
find Emmet there. He was probably pulling one last prank before it was all  
said and done. I Opened the door slowly hoping to sneak up on him. To my  
suprise I found Emmet, but that wasn't all I found. Because there in the bed  
an already naked Emmet who was noisily kissing Tanya while taking off her  
cloths. I couldn't utter a sound. I was Frozen. Tanya was cheating on Edward  
with my Brother.  
I slowly closed the door and left to go find my car.  
***End pf flashback***

I stoped trusting Emmet that day. I can bearly look at him een now. Emmet  
had chosen like Edward to stay in Forks to go to Washington State. At first I  
didn't understand why. That nigh had opened my eyes. He was staying for Tanya  
just like Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

hapter 4: another phone call

With each ring my heart beat faster and faster. What would I say when he  
answered the phone? What could I say that would make it all right again? The  
phone kept ringing and ringing and I was starting to think that he wasn't  
going to pick up. I started to set the phone down when suddenly with a click a  
voice was on the other end.

"Hello?" shocked I didn't say anything.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I decided to stay silent; I couldn't say anything,  
not right now.

"Somebody say something!" Emmet was always known for his very short temper on  
the phone. He was very short and to the point, he never liked conversations  
that rambled on and on for hours. "Come back to bed baby it's probably no  
one." A smooth, silky voice said from farther away. I felt my hear stop in my  
chest, it was Tanya and she was with him right now. She was supposed to be  
with Edward picking out the wedding theme. What was she doing with my brother?  
Wasn't she going to marry Edward? With a click the line cut and there was  
silence, silence everywhere. It didn't seem like I was breathing, like my  
heart was beating. The silence grew heavy and I just wanted to curl up and  
die. I had been with Edward for what seemed like an entire lifetime; I rarely  
ever kept secrets from him until Tanya came along. This secret I didn't know  
if I could keep, should I risk telling him and destroying his life or not  
telling him and let him live a lie? Either way in the end he was going to hate  
me forever. I returned to my bed and curled up in a ball. I could do nothing  
but watch the clouds float by and suffer under the weight of things unsaid.

Edward's POV

Frustrated he ran a hand through his hair; Tanya was supposed to be here an  
hour ago. Sighing he reached up to run a hand through my hair but caught  
himself. The crowd he was standing in parted around him like water, leaving  
him in his own silent impatient bubble. Flipping out his phone he scrolls down  
until he hits Tanya's number. Hesitating he gazes at the hearts she had put  
around her name in his phone, when they had first started dating she had put  
her name in his phone exactly like that and every new phone he got her name  
would be there like that. Quickly he presses the call button and brings the  
phone up to his ear. It goes immediately to voice mail, furrowing his eyebrows  
he ignores the screams from fan girls and tries again.

10 tries later he is frustrated and worried. Where could she be? Briefly he  
decides to go swing by their apartment to see what's going on before he  
remembers she had a spa date with some girlfriends. Maybe it ran overtime and  
she just didn't know what time it was? Shaking his head at her forgetfulness  
he decides to let her have her much needed spa time. Ever since he had  
proposed it seemed like Tanya was going from one place to another, there was  
barely anytime for them to be together and Edward was missing their  
closeness.

Slowly he starts to walk towards where he parked his car. Before Tanya it had  
only been him and Bella, she was as much a part of him as breathing and  
eating. The day couldn't start without Bella's smile and couldn't end without  
her voice. But slowly things started to come to his attention, the way the  
guys at school looked at her when she wasn't paying attention, the way they  
talked to her. It became clear that the only reason Bella didn't have a  
boyfriend was because he was there. He could still remember all those years  
ago when Bella was always complaining about not being able to get a guy to  
even look at her let alone date her while he had girls throwing themselves at  
his feet. Smiling sadly he remembers why he started to date Tanya, to give  
Bella a chance. Tanya was also the prettiest girl in school, smart, funny, and  
kind. Edward had no doubt in his mind that she would say yes but he had no  
idea that it would grow to them getting married. Tanya wasn't to him like  
Bella was. He could live without Tanya's presence but at times it seemed that  
with Bella he could not.

AN:  
Cuddly Vampire Teddybear: Hey you guys this chapter was written by my good  
friend gracefullalice. THis story will mostly be written by princessbellarose  
and I but she occasionaly will write a few chapters.  
Hope you guys like it and sorry it took so long.

Princessbellarose; that's right!I will be writing most of tis story! Feel free to share ideas I love all of the alerts. I would really love if someone helped me with my other story. So sorry it took so long I just got ungrounded. And then it took awhile for her to email this. I love you all please review and tell me what you want to happen I might even give you a sneak peek! Review! Please I alays hated long ans so im sorry and I hated waiting and slow updating and writer begging for reviews but once you become an author you feel differently so please forgive me! luv you all

Alyss rose

Ps. Feel free to call me by my real name alyss rose


End file.
